German Patent Application No. DE 10 2013 221 993 A1 describes a method for recognizing a knocking of an internal combustion engine in which the signal of a knock sensor is Fourier-transformed, weighted in frequency-dependent fashion, and is then summed in order to produce a knock signal. On the basis of this knock signal there then takes place a recognition as to whether a knocking combustion is present or not.